Bliss
by A Rose By Any Other Name279
Summary: It was rather amusing.How utterly right it felt, to have her there with me.To have her hold me this way.It may have looked wrong thorugh somebody else's eyes, but I knew that there was nothing that could compare to the perfect bliss I felt with her then.


Bliss

**Author's Notes:**

This fic is actually more of an idea than a fic itself. I literally stayed up all night trying to put in into words and here it is. ^.^ It's supposed to take place in something like a summer camp, but I suppose the setting is kind of a moot point in this part, so it could be wherever you like.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were supposed to stay in our beds and not move from there. It was an unspoken rule. And yet, somehow, we had moved. Our beds were placed next to one another, forming a perfect 'L'. Her bed was set vertically on the left side of the room, while mine was set horizontally; touching a part of hers. Since they were berths, we shared the room with another kid. She slept on the top bed. Tohru and I slept on the bottom beds, except that she didn't have to. The top bed was also empty, so she could have picked that one. But she didn't. She made it quite obvious that she wanted to be as near me as she could.

She looked so serious. Lost in thought. Her face didn't show much, but if you stared deep into her eyes, you could see her sadness. It was there, in the depths of her brown eyes; in the corner of her soft lips. She was lying on her side, her gaze fixed on the bed, while not really seeing it. I longed to touch her. Longed to pull her against me, and ask her what was wrong. To look into her eyes and let her see into mine. Let her see that I was ready to hold her, to do anything I could to make it all better. It was burning me; setting my will on fire, the need to go comfort her. So I moved. I sat up on my bed, and her eyes quickly darted towards my direction. She was alert, aware of my movements, like she knew what I was doing. I do not know how we understood what was going through each other's minds, but I what I do know is that she _was _upset. I know that no words had been spoken yet, but she knew that I had noticed her behavior, and she knew of what I wanted to do. She didn't resist, she fell into my arms like she belonged there. She _needed_ someone to hold her.

In a certain moment, we had apparently moved to the top bed; the one that was empty. I'm not sure when or why, I just know we moved. I think the reason was because we could both just lie there together, in each other's arms, supporting each other, and we didn't have to worry about anything. It was strange, but a moot point right then. What mattered was what we felt. I know her well enough to know that this was not just anything that had made her upset. I also know her well enough to know that she is more likely to keep to herself whatever is happening to her so that nobody will be worried about her. She _is_ that kind of girl. She wouldn't want anyone to notice her pain, and even if they did, she'd wave it off, making light talk of it. For that matter, I knew the amount of trust she was placing in me at that moment. I knew how private and personal this moment was for her. Even tough she was not talking to me, not telling me what was wrong; there was so _much_ emotion in the embrace that I knew that she was telling that I was special to her. Because she wasn't just trusting me to hold and comfort her; she was trusting me with her _pain._ She was letting me see this weaker side of her, and asking me to be there with her.

It worried me; what could make her worry so, but I knew that any words spoken then would only make it worse. So I touched her face gently; a silent plea to trust me. For I knew that even with the amount of trust she had already blessed me with, she was not fully leaning on me. She was still trying to be strong in any small way she could.

"_I'm here for you."_

And then, it was like I could hear her will break. It was a silent shattering. Like the silent breaking of a crystal, being utterly destroyed, only to be rebuilt, a hundred times stronger. She threw her arms around my neck, and hid her face in my chest. I could feel her suppressed sobbing, and the gentle tremors that ran through her. I looked up towards the wall, not really looking at it, but rather thinking about we changed for the people we loved. I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist, pulling her close to me. I had always thought of myself as the last person to look towards when the subject regarded love, or romanticism, or whichever rather…cheesy thing. But now, there were a thousand things I would want her to know, that I would want het to feel, that I remembered…this one time, when Tohru herself had laughingly told me:

"_You may say that now, but you know that deep down inside, you're more romantic and sweet than all of us."_

She'd been right. I broke out of my reverie to look at her, hoping to look into those beautiful blue eyes of hers. I happened to notice that her tremors had stopped. When I looked down at her, she was still calmly snuggled in my chest. What really surprised me, though, was the way she was holding me. We were in such a tight embrace, that I could feel the perfect planes of her stomach on mine. I could feel the heat radiating off her, and oh God, how it warmed me. As I slowly realized how tightly we were wounded to each other, I looked down our bodies. We were so close every surface of our bodies were touching. Somehow, that thought made my heart beat with great strength, and it also made it warm up incredibly. While I was busy feeling the warm, strong beats of my heart, I almost failed to notice her legs. _Almost. _Her right leg was draped around _my _waist, holding me closer rather than pulling me in, while her left leg was nudged in between my knees. In another situation, through different eyes, I might have worried about the…_intimacy _of the situation. But right now, as she slept calmly with me, I couldn't think anything other than how perfectly innocent she looked.

It was as if by letting me see her like this, by snuggling with me this way, she had allowed me to see another part of her. The child inside her. And looking at her now, it truly was as if she was a child. Innocent, hurting, and needing someone to lean on, to comfort her…to _protect_ her. I was that someone.

It was rather amusing. How utterly right it felt, to have her there with me. To have her hold me this way. It may have looked wrong through somebody else's eyes, but I knew that there was nothing that could compare to the perfect bliss I felt with her then. To know that I had given her tranquility by simply holding her this way…It was marvelous. A bliss that held me aloft; high, lost somewhere in the clouds. I breathe in deeply, feeling her stomach contract as she breathed as well. It was amazing, feeling her skin so warm, when I knew mine was so cold.

I watched her sleep for a few more minutes; the perfectly calm expression on her face that was almost a smile; and then decided what to do. I wouldn't wake her from whichever pleasant dreams she was surely having. I didn't want to break our warm embrace either, so I moved extremely carefully, using my hold around her waist to move her closer to the center of the bed without disturbing neither her sleep nor our embrace. I used my free arm to pull a pillow so she could rest her head in it, and after, I carefully draped the blanket around the both of us, tough I knew we were both warm enough in our separate but linked bliss. Yes…Perfect and complete bliss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Story!! ^.^ Or…is it? I _was _planning to make it a one-shot, but if I find the inspiration or someone who's actually interested, I suppose I could keep writing…explain a few things on the way. If you have any questions or comments feel free to ask. Review plz! Until next time,

--**Tohru-weakness-Hana-believe**


End file.
